Humiliation and forgiveness
by doc boy
Summary: We all have our fights with people we love. But it's the people we love most that we do everything we can to make it up to them...


Humiliation and forgiveness

I do not own Ben 10

He didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. One moment he was standing bored in a girl's clothes store, the next one the Omnitrix goes nuts again and threw him into a stack of bras and knocking down a store clerk in the process. He tried to apologize but it was no use. He and his family were expelled from the store and the mall

"Banned from an entire mall?! I've never been so humiliated in all my life!" yelled Gwen as they stood in the parking lot and the doors to the mall closed in front of them

"That's not true. You've been humiliated lots of times" said Ben while shaking his head

"Yeah! And all by you!" yelled Gwen at his face

"That's what I'm saying..." said Ben and shrugged as Gwen walked towards the RV

"Come on now Gwen, tomorrow is another day... we could go shopping elsewhere or go to the beach" Said grandpa Max, trying to cheer her up

"Yeah tomorrow I want to wake up with a different cousin!" said Gwen as she slammed the door to the RV.

Ben bit his lip. He shouldn't have mocked Gwen like that. He really was sorry but he just didn't know how to show it. He realized he has to go to her now and apologize. He walked into the RV and saw Gwen getting ready for bed. When she saw him walk in she huffed and turned her back to him

"Look Gwen I..."

"I... as in 'I'm a big jerk'?" guessed Gwen

"No it's just I wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier. It was an accident. One moment everything was fine, the next one the Omnitrix goes nuts. What could I have done to stop it?"

"Finding a way to fix it maybe?" snapped Gwen

"How am I supposed to fix it? I barely know how to figure out the master control. How am I supposed to figure out how to shut this thing down?"

"You were able to figure the master control once you can do it again. If you're already shutting it down, see if you can get rid of it. I want to get my normal life back" said Gwen as she got into bed and with a small sigh, she was silent. Ben was a little hurt by Gwen's mean words but was also hurt and upset with himself by the way he hurt her. Come to think of it, having a normal life again might not be so bad. He's getting tired of being chased by villeins and having to hide while transforming while the transformations have grown unpleasant. It's time he found a way to get rid of it. But there's one last thing he had to do with it before it's out of his life for good. Ben waited until Max got back into the RV and went to sleep. When he made sure he was, he quietly opened the door to the RV making sure not to wake up his grandfather or cousin and took some distance from it. He reached for his pocket and took out his wallet. In it was his life savings. He looked at the money in his hand for a while and then nodded, knowing what he wanted to do. He dialed up the Omnitrix and selected XLR8 and headed for bellewood mall. He knew Gwen liked the outfit she was trying on but never got a chance to buy it. So he decided to buy it for her to make her happy and to try to make things up to her. He also got her a pair of shoes because she said she wanted to go shoe shopping after getting her new outfit. He got back back to the RV just as the watch timed out and was more exhausted than usual when he returned to his human form, and figured it's because of the Omnitrix's condition. He then took a glance at the watch and was shocked to see it was cracked. He realized there's not much time left until it goes. He quietly opened the door to the RV and gently placed the shopping bags beneath his bed. He then heard something that troubled him. He heard sobbing and crying. He turned to look at his cousin and realized she was crying in her sleep. He must have really done it this time. But he didn't mean it! It wasn't his fault. What else could he tell her? He still couldn't bear to see his cousin like that, especially when it's his fault. So he decided to do something he'd never thought he'd do. He climbed onto the top bunk bed where she was sleeping and caressed her hair gently and whispered

_"I'm sorry about earlier Gwen... I didn't mean it but I promise I'll make it up to you..._

He the blushed by what he was about to do but after whispering his apology he planted a kiss on her cheek

_"I love you Gwen. Remember that... sleep tight..."_ he said and caressed her face gently and got off the ladder

He then picked up a box of matches from cupboard and went outside to get rid of the Omnitrix for good. When he reached an isolated area he saw that the watch was getting more cracks. It was about to fall apart. For a few moments he simply looked it and then hugged his hand lovingly and whispered to it

_"You've been a great friend and servant to me and humanity my old friend... but it's time you go... I'll miss you and I'll never forget you... goodbye my old friend..."_ Ben separated his hand from his chest and saw more cracks. He gently and with great pain began to pry the Omnitrix off his hand. Once he succeeded he dropped it on the ground but before he could light it, the Omnitrix exploded with a small pop which startled Ben and made him take a step back. After the explosion the Omnitrix caught fire and burned itself out of existence. When the fire was out all that was left was a pile of black and green dust that was soon blowing in the wind... it was gone... it was over... he was free..

Ben simply looked up at the sky and closed his eyes

_"Thank you..."_ he whispered. He felt as if a great experience and chapter of his life yet a curse has been lifted and ended. He's back to being a normal kid again and he couldn't be happier about it. He walked back to the RV and walked in. He placed the matches back where they belong and went straight to bed.

The next morning Ben woke up to see Grandpa cooking breakfast and Gwen was sitting next to the table looking a little depressed

"Hey Gwen"

"Leave me alone jerk"

"Gwen I told you I was sorry. What else can I say? it wasn't my fault"

"But it was still very humiliating" said Gwen as Max sighed as his grand kids were on the verge of another fight.

In a way Ben was hoping for this kind of attitude because it would be the perfect time to give Gwen her present. He walked back to his bed and pulled out the big shopping bag without his relatives noticing. He walked up to Gwen to said

"I want you to have this" he handed her the bag

"What's this?" she asked as her eyes perked up

"Open it" he said and she obeyed. She took out of the bag a familiar looking outfit and a new pair of shoes. She then realized that Ben got her the outfit she wanted and the pair of shoes she's been dreaming of for weeks

"I don't know what to say..." she looked at him shocked

"Just say you forgive me..." said Ben and smiled as Gwen smiled too

"Dweeb" she said as she hugged him

"Thanks Ben. You're the best"

"You're welcome Gwen. You know I love you..."

Gwen blushed when she heard these words but said

"I love you too Ben I love you too. She then separated from the hug and kissed Ben on both cheeks and giggled as she ran to the bathroom to try out her new outfit, while all Ben could do was blush and touch his cheeks were his cousin had kissed him...

The end...

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...

Note: I've been getting a lot of complaints about always using the same ending in my stories. Well this time I decided to try something different so I'd appreciate it if you tell me what you think about the change.

Thank you...


End file.
